


And this is how it starts

by Tita



Series: Genderswap AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Innocent Harry, Louis watching Harry come, Masturbation, Smut, idk what else man, literally all there is, not underage btw just highschool i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tita/pseuds/Tita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sighs. “I just-- I really want you, Lou, and I know that I want...things, but I have no idea what to do or, like...how? But I wanna be able to make you feel good too, y’know?”</p><p>Or, Harry figures out how to make herself come and shows Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And this is how it starts

**Author's Note:**

> There is not nearly enough f/f smut in this fandom so I thought I'd add to the (hopefully) increasing pile.  
> Lyrics from 'Sex' by The 1975 and thanks to Cara for betaing :)  
> I, sadly, do not own One Direction.

The first time they approach the subject, they’re making out on Harry’s bed.

Louis is leaning over her, thighs bracketing Harry’s lean ones and making sure there’s a gap between their heated bodies to keep Harry comfortable. Their lips mold together and tongues slide smoothly, and Harry makes pleased noises every once in a while, low whines and muffled hums that Louis relishes.

Nipping on Harry’s lower lip, Louis lets her body hang lower so that their breasts push against each other softly and she can kiss Harry with more intent. There’s something insanely hot about having Harry pliant and warm below her, and Louis can’t get enough, kisses prolonged until her lungs ache.

Harry registers the newfound proximity a second later, and she freezes below Louis, unlatching their lips and turning her head to the side.

Not wanting to push her girlfriend past her limits, Louis sits up on her knees and looks down at Harry, concern etched into her features.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asks.

Harry’s blush intensifies, and her green eyes shoot up to the ceiling.

“Nothing,” she tries. Louis stares.

“It’s embarrassing.”

Resting a comforting hand on Harry’s thigh, Louis digs deeper.

“You know you can talk to me, Haz.”

Harry sighs. “I just-- I really want you, Lou, and I know that I want...things, but I have no idea what to do or, like...how? But I wanna be able to make you feel good too, y’know?”

Louis smiles at Harry. She’s adorable and innocent, and even as flustered as she is, Louis wants to cuddle her (and also ravish her a little because _damn_ , do her lips get red when kissing).

“It’s okay, love, we don’t have to rush,” Louis comforts, sitting up next to Harry and linking their hands. “We can watch that Jennifer Lawrence movie you’ve been raving ‘bout.”

Harry turns her head to face Louis and kisses her softly.

“Thanks Lou, love you.”

***

When they’re at school next week and Harry pulls Louis away, she doesn’t expect the first words out of her mouth to be “I tried some _stuff_ yesterday night.”

It takes Louis a beat to respond.

“What kind of stuff?”

Harry blushes almost immediately, and by the way she fidgets, Louis can tell she’s nervous.

“I...um…tried getting myself off,” she mumbles. Louis kind of wants to chuckle at how she says it like a shy kid confessing her disobedience right now. She doesn’t laugh, though, because Harry is opening up to Louis and Louis wouldn’t do that to her.

“Did it feel good?” Louis prompts gently. She doesn’t want to push harry too much, but at the same time this is a very interesting development.

“Yeah, but I don’t really get the point. After a while my hand just got tired,” Harry answers, and she sounds mildly frustrated. Louis thinks she would be, too, if she weren’t able to come, but it’s different for Harry because she doesn’t know what she’s missing.

Before they’d met, Harry was too good for her own sake, listened to her parents all the time and tried not to argue with anyone. She was the image of a saint, and Louis, with her red hair and spiky heels, had been instantaneously attracted. It’d been hard to approach her, but after a while Louis got to see this whole new side of Harry that was funny and goofy yet astoundingly smart, and she’d fallen in love with it.

Louis’s known she’s a lesbian all her life, but Harry had had to fully accept it before they got together. Her parents were luckily easygoing about it, but still, Harry is very new to this whole thing. Louis still notices some hesitation before Harry kisses her in public or lets her hands wander, but it’s okay. They’ll get there.

Harry confessed to being a virgin soon after they became a thing, but Louis was still shocked to hear she’d never even touched herself. “It just never seemed something okay to do, and besides, I didn’t know how or _if_ I was supposed to do it,” Harry had confessed.

Now, though, Louis feels like they’ve made significant progress in making Harry comfortable with her body, and she kind of wants to jump around in celebration.

“You just need a bit more practice; fool around and discover what you like,” Louis suggests, internally cringing at how she sounds like a middle aged counselor.

“I guess,” Harry says, deflating a little. “I just want to see what all the hype is about.”

An idea pops up in Louis’ head, but she bites her tongue and asks Harry, “Only because of that? You have to do it because you want and feel ready, babe.”

Harry pouts. “I _do_ want it and I _do_ feel ready,” she huffs out.

“Then you just need some time, there’s no rush,” Louis reminds her, looking at her watch. “Well at _that_ , let’s get to class before Mr. Grimshaw sacks us.”

Harry reluctantly follows.

***

_i’m getting frustrated Lou_

It’s 1 a.m. on Sunday and a text from Harry lights up the screen of Louis’s phone, illuminating her face as she holds it up, thinking of a reply.

**_just experiment, watch a bit of solo porn_ **

It’s not that Louis doesn’t want to be more helpful, but she doesn’t know how, is the thing.

_just wish you were here to help me out_

Fuck, Harry really doesn’t know what her words do to Louis sometimes.

**_me too babe_ **

Louis breathes out heavily.

_then why not?_

**_it’s 1am u horny loon_ **

_not now now just, one of these days? help meee_

Louis ponders the question for a beat. She really, really wants to type yes and have Harry falling apart beneath her, but it may be too rushed.

**_we’ll see, ly now sleep love xx_ **

It sounds awfully dismissive, but Louis is far from unaffected as she turns over in her bed and tries to will the images of Harry touching herself out of her mind.

***

Two weeks go by without a peep from Harry on the subject.

She hasn’t uttered a word about it in fourteen days, and seems content with merely kissing Louis and adding the occasional cheeky tongue to keep it interesting. Louis is really curious, but she doesn’t want to be too insistent or make it seem like it’s the only thing on her mind. (It’s not, or at least not during the daytime--at night, when Louis is alone in her room, she lets her mind wander to images of Harry fucking herself on her fingers and ends up with a hand down the front of her panties).

They’re at Harry’s now, as they tend to prefer her mostly empty house to the overpopulated mayhem of Louis’, and they’re watching a dated sitcom about some couple or other in the comfy, worn couch in the living room. Louis is over pretending to be interested in what they’re supposed to be doing at this point.

Harry is merely sitting down, but Louis is draped over her right side, cuddling as close as she can. She’s playing with Harry’s endless curly hair, twirling a strand and watching it uncurl against Harry’s milky thigh. It’s oddly satisfying, and Louis gets to hear her low gasps each time she picks and tugs a new piece. It feels like a ticking bomb, each soft sound indicating Louis is one second closer to getting Harry’s attention.

“You’re distracting me.” Harry complains as Louis picks one of the strands they dyed deep purple a month back when Harry’d claimed she needed a rebellious feature. They giggled all the way through it and ended up discussing which colour would suit Emma Roberts the best, forgetting to wash it off until half an hour over the recommended time had passed. Then they had giggled some more.

“Then stop me,” Louis says, a suggestive tilt to her voice.

Harry sighs.

“If I _must_ ,” she exaggerates, turning the tv off and climbing onto Louis’ lap before Louis can fully understand what’s happening. Harry leans in and kisses her. Louis’s not about to stop and object.

Their mouths are soft against each other, moulding together in a way that’s made more delicious by how Harry is on top, taking slight charge for once. Louis feels hot under her shirt just from feeling Harry above her, hands on the back of her neck and curls cascading over Louis.

Harry slips her tongue past Louis’ lips and moans, the sound intensifying the heat building in Louis’ lower belly. She wants to flip them over and ravish Harry but at the same time she also wants to be ravished, and she can’t make up her mind, but the way Harry starts to slowly grind down on Louis’ lap makes the call.

Breaking off the kiss, Louis’ lips find Harry’s neck, lean and exposed in the most tempting way. She latches onto it, swipes her warm tongue over the cold spot before sucking on it. Harry groans above Louis, hips swivelling.

“I did it,” Harry moans, hands going to Louis’ wispy hair and keeping her attached to her neck.

Louis doesn’t get what she means, but the questioning brow she lifts is hidden from Harry’s view. Harry starts to speak again, so Louis resumes the ministrations on Harry’s neck.

“I-- shit-- I came. Yesterday,” Harry elaborates, and Louis freezes.

“Really?”

“Yeah, felt so good,” Harry breathes out, tilting her head down so her blown out pupils pierce into Louis’. “I just did it again this morning.”

“Fuck,” Louis whines, the idea turning her on more than she would’ve expected.

Harry grins devilishly above Louis as she nods.

“Wanna show you,” she says, voice slow and raspy in a way that combined with what she’s saying makes Louis buck up mindlessly.

“Yes, _god_ , yes,” Louis agrees quickly, wanting nothing more right now than what Harry’s offering.

With the same grin, which Louis is still pleasantly puzzled about, Harry gets up (while Louis whines) and tugs Louis up by the hand, guiding them upstairs.

Harry’s room is not what one would expect  from a seemingly ‘good’ girl, has too many magazines about indie bands and vintage movie posters to be completely boring, but it has a bed and that’s all that matters to Louis as Harry pushes her down onto it.

There is now a nervous glint dancing around in the green of Harry’s eyes, so Louis takes her hands and pulls Harry down for another kiss, lets her think while their tongues work together. Harry kisses back, confidence seeming to grow with every aborted moan Louis can’t help but let out.

And it’s so incredibly maddening, to feel Harry take control with a new flirty bite to Louis’ lower lip or the way she pins Louis down, bodies touching in ways that would’ve made Harry blush furiously a few weeks ago.

It’s like being able to get off has given Harry this new edge, a new side of herself that she’s letting take over as she devours Louis. It comes through in every movement, is intoxicating to Louis, fills her with pride and lust and _wantwantwant._

Harry breaks off the kiss to trail her wet lips down the side of Louis’ throat, leaving an incriminating path to the spot where she chooses to attack the canvas of sun kissed skin. It feels like she’s trying to mark Louis, to make everyone see Harry can please her, can make her mad and incoherent as she’s perched above her.

Louis moans loud and clear at the thought.

Harry must take that as a signal, for she lets go of the abused skin and kisses around it once, then twice, before tugging at Louis’ shirt and moving to pull it off, breaking out of her state to giggle when Louis’ earring gets caught at the collar.

The giggles die down as soon as she sees endless gold only interrupted by the navy fabric of Louis’ bra. It’s a fairly simple one, but there’s a strip of flirty lace across the middle that lets more skin peek through (It makes her feel sexy underneath the boring clothes she’s forced to wear to school) and Louis likes how Harry’s eyes zero in on it.

They’ve never gone this far--only got to over-the-shirt groping and some fingers over lower back action-- but Harry seems to be guiding herself by primal instinct as she inches closer, takes Louis by the soft skin of her middle as she dives in for another kiss.

They groan into it as Louis falls back to the bed, both of them bouncing softly as Harry accommodates her limbs so that she’s supported by her arms as she kisses Louis with intent. They’re closer now, and the way Louis can feel Harry’s shirt against the skin of her abdomen makes her face heat up. She still hasn’t seen Harry without clothes, though, so Louis tugs at the fabric, meeting Harry’s eyes, asking for permission.

Harry bites her lip nervously and nods slightly. Gently, Louis takes the bottom of her shirt and begins to pull it up, rubbing comforting circles over Harry’s hips with her thumbs as she reveals more and more skin. It seems to reassure Harry, who continues kissing Louis until she sits up again to finish taking off her shirt.

It leaves Louis with the best view, a cherry-lipped Harry with lust-blown pupils looking straight at her like she wants nothing else. Her skin is equally as pale below the neck, and her perky breasts make Louis crazy with want, fueled more by how lean and long her torso is.

They both seem to have had enough of the space between them, as Harry leans down and Louis tugs at her waist simultaneously, their lips clashing before they melt into each other. Louis can now feel Harry smooth and warm against her, and it sparks a current to run down her spine.

There’s a telltale dampness beneath Louis’ jeans that makes her want to push for more, to urge Harry to just show her already, but at the same time Harry’s lips are so incredibly magnetizing that they make Louis want all and nothing more at once, the sensation maddening.

Harry must decide she needs more too, because she scoots away--much to Louis’ dismay-- and unbuttons her jeans. On the surface, it seems very forward, but Louis can see the way her hands shake slightly with nerves.

“We don’t have to,” Louis reminds her, reaching out to cup Harry’s cheek.

“But I want to,” Harry answers, her mouth meeting Louis’ for a short second. The honesty and raw want in her voice, now much rougher, is enough to reassure Louis, who moves her hand on top of Harry’s.

It makes her smile as they undo Harry’s jeans and pull them down together, a breath catching in Louis’ throat at the realization that she now has Harry laid almost bare below her. Harry seems marvelled by this too, her shyness coming through in the faint blush that dusts her cheeks and the hand resting on her tummy.

Curls splay all around Harry like a halo, and Louis rolls to her side to watch her, dainty hand running across the smooth plane of her middle. Harry giggles, and Louis coos internally, before rolling her eyes at Louis’ exaggerated delicateness and reaching out to join their lips. It’s a reminder of how much they want each other, and the way Harry moans when Louis drapes her upper half over her snaps Louis out of her trance.

Slowly, as to allow Harry to push her away if she changes her mind, Louis moves her hand down Harry’s torso and over her bra. Harry’s breathing stutters, but she continues the kiss, so Louis begins to rub over it in short circles, feeling her nipple harden to the touch. When Louis’ fingers close in on the nub and barely pinch, Harry’s whole body reacts in the most beautiful way, back arching off the bed and lips opening in a low moan. Delighted, Louis does it again, this time rolling Harry’s nipple delicately between her fingers.

Harry groans and breaks off the kiss, turning her head to the side where Louis is. She looks ravished already, and Louis feels a spark go through her again, a reminder that Harry has promised something.

“I believe you wanted to show me something, babe?” Louis murmurs with a hesitant smile, trailing her hand over the velvety skin that peeks amongst the fabric of the bra.

Harry bites her lip and nods. It is the hottest thing Louis has ever seen.

Louis watches as Harry moves her hand lower and lower until it covers the front of her simple black panties. She rests it there, seems unsure of what to do now with Louis watching her, which makes Louis chuckle.

“Just do what you did yesterday, maybe,” Louis advises.

Harry breathes in and out. “Okay.”

She then begins to move her hand in small circles over her covered clit, finger barely applying any pressure. It’s a teasing touch, and it’s so Harry-like that Louis feels like whining into the mattress and getting herself off right then.

Harry moves her slender fingers up and down her clothed slit, so slowly that Louis can see them disappear beyond the curve and then slide back up what feels like minutes later. Louis doesn’t want to push Harry on, but the light touches can’t be doing much for her, so she bends down and kisses her neck all the way down into her chest and then over her covered breasts.

It’s always been a sensitive thing for Harry, neck kisses, but it seems to be the extra kick she needs now, for she then lightly strokes the edge of the elastic and pushes her hand inside her underwear.

Louis can’t see much, but Harry seems to light up at the touch, her free hand going to her hair and tugging on it. Her legs are now spread open, and though Louis is terribly tempted to go in between them and help, there is something unfathomably hot about Harry getting off to Louis watching.

Harry’s knickers are still on, so Louis can barely see the silhouette of her fingers, now rubbing increasingly fast against her clit. She can tell Harry is incredibly wet, and she itches to taste but refrains, instead sucking a mark into Harry’s neck.

Moans and whimpers come from Harry’s mouth at a quickening pace, some sounding close to “Louis” and some like various profanities. They’re not the only giveaway to Harry’s state; the erratic pulse in her neck and the flush that has extended to her chest are there too, but Harry being loud is the one that makes Louis the craziest. Harry’s voice just sounds so good and deep when she’s like this and Louis is finding that she loves it.

Settling into an intense rhythm with her hand, Harry’s breath stutters and Louis can tell Harry is very close. Her milky thighs are trembling perceptibly, and Harry turns her head and kisses Louis filthily. Louis can feel her desperate to come even as they kiss, and when they break off, Harry moans loud and clear and her entire body shudders, her hand continuing to work her clit as her orgasm washes over her.

When it’s over, Harry lets her hand go limp and locks eyes with Louis, a contented haze surrounding her.

“Did I do good?” She asks, voice coming out breathless. When she notices this, she laughs for a second.

“You tell me,” Louis shoots back, eyeing how lax and cuddly Harry looks now.

Blushing, Harry answers. “It was amazing.” Then, lower, she adds, “and you watching made it so much better.”

Louis whines at that, the wetness down below now remembered. Harry notices.

“Go on, you too,” she urges.

“Not gonna last after that,” Louis warns as she puts her hand down her underwear too.

She’s never been this wet before, and the way Harry is intently watching, plus how long Louis’s had to wait, make Louis come as soon as she teases her entrance with the tip of her finger.

“Fuck, Harry,” she breathes out while the last waves of pleasure travel down her spine.

Louis’ whole body slumps after that, head turning just to see the expression on Harry’s face.

Her green eyes are still blown wide, and her lips are even redder than before from biting and kissing, but there’s a frown on her face that does not belong there.

“What’s wrong babe?” Louis asks, concerned that maybe they’ve gone too far and Harry’s regretting it.

Harry’s pout intensifies. “Can’t believe you let me go all this time without that.”

Louis bursts out a laugh, dissipating the nerves. “Had to wait for you to be ready.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry mocks, but there’s a smirk on her face. “You’ll have to make it up to me, though.”

Louis eyes how debauched Harry looks and smirks too.

“Don’t worry, I already have some ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too shabby for my first time. I think I may make this into a series (Read: add a sequel w oral) but idk.  
> Hit me up at the [ tumblr thing](http://latitta.tumblr.com/)


End file.
